The traditional process of baking includes mixing of ingredients, kneading of dough, dividing the dough into smaller portions, shaping and molding of dough pieces, proofing it to a particular volume, and baking. This process is time-consuming. In dough processing, the proofing step requires a significant amount of time. Proofing time is generally 60 to 90 minutes. Proofing rate can be increased (and proofing time decreased) by increasing the yeast amount or increasing yeast metabolism by modifying temperature and relative humidity (RH). However, higher amount of yeast leads to higher residual glutathione and other enzymes from dead yeast (negatively impacting shelf life and flavor), higher cost, shorter processing window, greater quality differences/defects. Higher temperature/RH can also make the dough sticky and difficult to process.